


Dark Lovely Sea

by Ania_Nefer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Introspection, M/M, Melancholy, Romantic Angst, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ania_Nefer/pseuds/Ania_Nefer
Summary: “Lui era solo il professore. Punto.Lui era solo. E non voleva rovinargli quei ruoli, ciò che era e ciò che aveva: la mente gli diceva nient’altro che quello.E allora perché il suo cuore urlava il suo nome e il corpo gli tremava di desiderio?Avrebbe voluto essere lui stesso il suo “per sempre”, ma si era accontentato per mesi e mesi di essere “il poco”, ma era la condizione primaria degli amanti, no?Erano pochi momenti rubati a stanze perdute dall’altra parte del mondo, erano sorrisi di circostanza sulla bocca quando si desideravano solamente quelle labbra su altre labbra, era guardarsi tra la gente senza potersi neppure sfiorare.Eppure a lui bastava tutto quello.Quando sai che non puoi avere altro e il tuo cuore reclama soltanto che quello, quel poco ti basta e aspetti soltanto quegli istanti. Vivi per quegli istanti.”Questa storia è un continuo di “Black Smoke” e ne consiglio la lettura, altrimenti non si capisce molto ;)





	Dark Lovely Sea

Questa storia è il continuo di [_**"Black Smoke"**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12834849).

 

**Dark lovely sea**

 

Il mare gli restituì la sconfitta.

Sublime sconfitta.

E a guardare bene la distesa d’acqua illuminata dalla luna, non poté che sentirsi quasi sollevato.

Lui era uno sconfitto, un fuoco ormai spento sulla spiaggia che non poteva permettersi di sentirsi vincitore in qualcosa, così in quel momento non fece altro che guardare l’orizzonte davanti a sé con una sigaretta tra le dita, l’ennesima che aveva acceso da quando era lì.

«Dovrei smettere.» Ma poi perché avrebbe dovuto farlo? _Per chi._

La spense sulla sabbia per poi accenderne un’altra, e continuare a guardare l’ _oltre_.

Oltre il mondo. Oltre la sua vita. Oltre l’amore.

Già, l’amore. Cos’era esattamente l’amore, si chiese.

Era quella condizione dell’animo umano che lo aveva condotto lì per giorni a guardare nient’altro che il suo riflesso nell’acqua. Era la speranza di uno stolto.

_Non cambierà niente…_

Per sette notti era andato su quella spiaggia e aveva fissato il niente; aveva osservato sette niente, uno diverso dall’altro, immersi in una stessa vastità scura e immobile.

 

Il mare gli restituì la solitudine.

Spettacolare solitudine.

Ed era dovuto andare in quel luogo non da lui per ritrovarla, per ritrovare il senso di bastarsi da solo; di completarsi da solo. In fondo lui stesso era solitudine.

E nei momenti in cui aveva provato a non esserlo, si era illuso.

Già, l’illusione. Cos’era esattamente l’illusione, si chiese.

Era stare lì per l’ottava sera ad attendere qualcosa. _Qualcuno._

Era il silenzio di quell’ennesimo posto sperduto nel mondo dov’era dovuto scappare da una preda che lo inseguiva. Famelica e divoratrice di tutto se stesso. Come poteva il cacciatore essere inseguito da una preda? Lui che era scappato per anni dai suoi stessi sentimenti, e adesso se li era ritrovati dietro la schiena, appuntiti e brillanti, pronti a trapassarlo da parte a parte.

Ma guardandosi intorno sapeva benissimo che lo avevano già trafitto, e lui, cacciatore di un amore sbagliato, si era ritrovato preda di quello stesso amore, preda fuggente dall’altra parte del mondo.

La casacca ripiegata con cura sulla sabbia non si muoveva neppure nella leggera brezza, si confondeva con la notte, e a lui parve quasi la metafora della sua anima che da fuori sembrava in ordine, ormai ripresa, eppure non era altro che stanca, annaspante nel buio più denso.

Cosa ci faceva ancora lì?

Continuò a fissare l’abito, la sua oscurità come distrazione a quelle risposte che non voleva darsi, perché farlo avrebbe significato ammettere il desiderio, ammettere le menzogne che sibilava a se stesso.

Non si bastava, era completo solo quando _lui_ gli era vicino, la sua illusione era pensare di farne a meno.

Si rigirò la sigaretta tra le dita e poi la spense sulla casacca, una, due, tre, dieci volte: piccoli fori che per brevi istanti regalavano un po’ di colore a quell’assenza, scintille rosse e arancioni nella notte.

«Credo di non averti mai visto con qualcosa di diverso addosso.»

Una voce spezzò quel silenzio mentre un filo di luce blu andò a ricucire quei buchi, uno ad uno.

Perché non c’era un incantesimo che con altrettanta facilità richiudeva gli spacchi dell’anima?

Altre domande al mare.

Altre domande al nulla.

Altro niente.

«Mi hai visto senza.»

In quell’oscurità, in quell’attimo, seppe che stava sorridendo.

Non si era voltato a guardarlo né sarebbe riuscito a vederlo, eppure dentro di sé sapeva che aveva sorriso, lo sentiva, era come se l’aria si riempisse di un qualche profumo che prima non c’era, come se ci fosse elettricità che scorreva direttamente davanti agli occhi.

È qualcosa d’inspiegabile, d’irrazionale, ma l’anima percepisce le emozioni delle persone cui siamo legati, non importa se si hanno gli occhi chiusi, lei saprà sempre distinguere le lacrime da un sorriso, come quando si legge una lettera e s’interpreta alla perfezione il tono di ogni parola, immaginando di avere davanti a sé quella stessa persona mentre scrive.

Era così. Illogico ma così.

E Severus Snape sapeva che le labbra di Harry si erano piegate in un sorriso, lo sapeva pur non avendolo neppure sfiorato con gli occhi.

Era stata la sua anima a vederle.

Era stato ciò che in quel luogo non era necessario nascondere.

 

«Sei ancora qui.»

«Sono ancora qui.»

Per un po’ parve fermarsi persino il mare, il silenzio era così profondo che sembrava di essere in una stanza isolata sotto piedi e piedi di terra, era come se fosse tutto morto, inesistente per amplificare quelle parole.

«Sono contento di averti trovato.»

«Non mi hai trovato tu, sono io che volevo essere trovato.»

Snape si alzò, il fumo che gli saliva dalle dita, senza distogliere lo sguardo dall’acqua davanti a sé che aveva ripreso a sfiorare la sabbia, a baciarne ogni granello.

_Non cambierà niente…_

«È finita.»

Due parole come onde in tempesta andarono ad infrangersi tutto intorno. Due parole colorate di definitiva tristezza che non riuscivano a disciogliersi in mare.

Snape raccolse la casacca da terra e poi fece un passo, due. Un passo per allontanarsi da Harry.

«Cosa? Come? Che vuol dire “è finita”?»

«È un gioco? Pensi sia divertente?»

«No. Io non…»

«Toglimi le mani di dosso, stupido ragazzino. Pensi che io sia il tuo trastullo con cui giocare quando più ti piace? Quando tua moglie non ti basta?»

«Ma che diavolo ti è preso? Io non…»

«Notte dopo notte a guardare questo dannato mare e fumare sigarette, e tu dov’eri? Mi hai fatto venire qui per studiare il panorama?»

Severus cercò di riprendere il controllo di sé, di calmarsi, perché non era da lui perderlo in quel modo, ma era stanco, terribilmente stanco di dover continuare a recitare una parte, di nascondersi ancora una volta ad un mondo che sembrava non volerlo felice.

«Hai ragione» disse infine il ragazzo, ma la sua voce era appena un sussurro di rassegnata amarezza. «Sono nient’altro che un egoista» e lo vide voltarsi verso quello stesso mare che lui aveva osservato per giorni, e cercare in quell’oscurità risposte che lui non era riuscito a trovare.

«Un egoista che non riesce a fare a meno di te, e per questa mia debolezza non faccio altro che farti soffrire. Che rovinarti la vita di nuovo.» Erano parole amare quelle che pronunciò, tornando con lo sguardo su di lui. «Sembra che io sia bravo in questo, che sia nato a questo scopo,» si grattò la nuca e provò a sorridere, ma Snape sapeva che i suoi occhi si erano fatti lucidi, lo sentiva come prima aveva _sentito_ il suo sorriso.

«Hai ragione» ripeté, «dobbiamo finirla qui perché il mio egoismo non ti permette di vivere e di essere felice, e io, invece, non desidero altro che tu lo sia. Che tu abbia tutto ciò che meriti. Ed io non ti merito.»

Le ultime parole di Harry erano uscite quasi strozzate, a fatica, sapeva che il giovane uomo non sarebbe riuscito a dire altro, anche se avevano ancora molto da dirsi, eppure lo sentì farsi forza e aggiungere: «Ti dirò addio come persona che amo, anche se vorrei dirti completamente addio per renderti libero, ma i nostri ruoli, purtroppo, non ci impediranno di vederci, ma d’ora in poi sarò solo il Ministro della Magia per te, e tu per me sarai soltanto colui che insegna Pozioni ad Hogwarts.»

Severus avrebbe voluto replicare, ma non sapeva come, era dilaniato dal desiderio di urlargli che non voleva si dicessero addio, ma “ci sarò per sempre”, e quello di rimanere muto, immobile, e lasciare che tutto finisse, che tutto si perdesse permettendo ad entrambi di essere liberi e di percorrere strade diverse.

Sarebbe mai stato possibile?

Ancora una domanda che non avrebbe avuto risposte.

Ancora il nulla.

 

Il mare gli restituì il silenzio.

Potente silenzio.

E sparì da quel luogo con una sigaretta tra le labbra, mentre dentro moriva e bramava nient’altro che il respiro di Harry tra i denti a riempirgli il cuore.

 

***

 

Continuò a rigirarsi nel letto, insonne da secoli.

Continuò a fissare il buio della stanza mentre il sudore gli appiccicava addosso una maglietta troppo larga, rubata ad Harry in quella casa sperduta e profumata di legno che in silenzio li aveva osservati, amanti irregolari tra le notti d’autunno e le fredde mattine d’inverno.

Aveva rubato il suo profumo per sentirselo accanto anche quando non c’era, ma lì, in quella notte, era svanita ogni traccia del suo sorriso impacciato e dei suoi occhi d’erba fresca, la maglietta sapeva di sé.

Null’altro.

Inspirava a fondo e sentiva soltanto Severus Snape.

Sentiva soltanto il vuoto e il silenzio.

_Ascolta il silenzio._

Smise per un attimo persino di respirare, e non udì nient’altro che i battiti di un cuore. Uno soltanto.

Cosa gli era saltato in mente di dire? Perché aveva pronunciato quelle parole?

Si girò ancora una volta tra le lenzuola, alla sua sinistra, lì dove aveva imparato a lasciare uno spazio vuoto dopo anni in cui il letto era stato soltanto per lui: un ammasso di carne nel mezzo che passava le ore a fissare il soffitto.

Poi, pian piano, si era spostato, sempre più da una parte, sempre più ai margini per consentire ad un altro corpo di occupare il suo spazio. Il suo mondo. Fino a consentire ad un cuore di sfilare sopra ad un altro.

Cos’era rimasto, ora, di quella concessione che aveva fatto alla vita?

Le sue parole avevano spazzato via tutto in un attimo, in quel mare come una tempesta furiosa che lasciava solamente resti di legno dietro di sé.

E lui aveva piantato lì brandelli del suo stesso Io. Li aveva abbandonati su quella spiaggia mentre _non_ guardava Harry, _non_ guardava mentre lo lasciava lì, solo, come lui lo era stato per giorni.

Inspirò a fondo di nuovo, ma sentì soltanto l’odore della sabbia.

Del vuoto.

Perché dire che era finita quando lui bramava tutto il contrario?

Forse per liberarlo, liberarsi egli stesso da una situazione sbagliata per entrambi. Sentimenti sbagliati per entrambi.

Harry aveva dei ruoli ben precisi nella società, era marito e un giorno sarebbe stato anche padre, era Ministro della Magia, mentre lui… lui cos’era?

Lui era solo il professore. Punto.

Lui era solo. E non voleva rovinargli quei ruoli, ciò che era e ciò che aveva: la mente gli diceva nient’altro che quello.

E allora perché il suo cuore urlava il suo nome e il corpo gli tremava di desiderio?

Avrebbe voluto essere lui stesso il suo “per sempre”, ma si era accontentato per mesi e mesi di essere “il poco”, ma era la condizione primaria degli amanti, no?

Erano pochi momenti rubati a stanze perdute dall’altra parte del mondo, erano sorrisi di circostanza sulla bocca quando si desideravano solamente quelle labbra su altre labbra, era guardarsi tra la gente senza potersi neppure sfiorare.

Eppure a lui bastava tutto quello.

Quando sai che non puoi avere altro e il tuo cuore reclama soltanto che quello, quel poco ti basta e aspetti soltanto quegli istanti. Vivi per quegli istanti.

Avrebbe voluto ridere, ridere di tutto quello, della sua vita fatta da nient’altro che istanti, come se non meritasse che pochi brevi momenti di felicità, e a pensarci, a pensare a tutto il suo passato, Snape non poté di certo biasimare quel _disegno_ : avrebbe per sempre pagato i suoi errori e avrebbe ritenuto giusto non avere nulla, un briciolo di felicità, era ciò che meritava, null’altro, e lo sapeva.

Allora perché gli erano stati concessi frammenti di gioia?

Per acuminarsi e ferirlo di nuovo?

Snape era stanco di ogni ragionamento, era stanco perfino di respirare, e si voltò di nuovo per dare le spalle a quel posto vuoto, alla sua solitudine, non la guardava, ma si sentiva lo stesso opprimere da essa, da quella sensazione di niente che ti abbraccia per poi soffocarti.

Era quasi l’alba, ma chiuse gli occhi per provare a dormire un po’, un paio d’ore di sonno senza sogni, perché sognare era solo un’illusione per lui, come tutte quelle che aveva avuto nella vita.

Chiuse gli occhi, ma vide soltanto il buio e poi una luce, bianca, prima fievole e poi sempre più forte fin quasi ad abbagliarlo; una luce che andò a tessere una figura, squadrata, imperfetta e poi via via più morbida, precisa. Sorridente.

E accanto ad essa un’altra luce, verde, accecante.

Due bagliori che si mossero, intrecciandosi e ruotando come fossero uno soltanto.

Severus riaprì gli occhi e scese dal letto quasi con rabbia, con la pelle inzuppata dal sudore che gli bruciava, e fremeva, fremeva non sapeva neppure lui per quale motivo, ma sapeva di non poter più andare avanti in quel modo, che non avrebbe resistito oltre.

Si diresse a passi svelti nello studio, accese di fretta appena poche candele e prese una pergamena con la penna, iniziando a scrivere senza neppure sedersi.

Parole furiose, veloci, parole che gli sgorgavano dalle dita come un fiume in piena.

Poche parole per lasciarsi tutto alle spalle e, forse, ricominciare.

La lasciò per un attimo lì, senza nome, come se per un momento gli fosse mancato il coraggio per andare fino in fondo, e la fissò, immobile e silenzioso fissò quella carta e quelle poche righe.

Una fiamma si spostò appena e quelle luci lo colpirono di nuovo con prepotenza e allora Snape si mosse, violento: poche cose e la sua firma sul foglio.

Un ultimo sguardo prima di chiudersi la porta dietro di sé. Di chiudere, forse, una vita.

 

***

 

Il mare gli restituì la serenità.

Vuota serenità.

La serenità di un luogo dove non c’era che lui e il vuoto di essere tornato proprio _lì_.

Perché era tornato proprio in quel luogo?

Ancora una volta l’acqua non gli diede risposte e, in sincerità, si disse, non ne voleva; non aveva pensato poi molto, aveva afferrato il sasso nascosto nel suo armadio ed era tornato dove aveva messo fine a tutto.

Forse per ricordarsi che fosse finita, o che qualcosa c’era stato davvero.

Per ricordare che era stato felice per pochi istanti. Completo nel corpo di un altro.

Sospirò a lungo, arreso alla consapevolezza di una nuova vita da ricominciare chissà dove, per ora non se lo chiedeva neppure, voleva soltanto starsene lì per pochi attimi o per giorni, non lo sapeva, avrebbe guardato il mare e avrebbe dormito sulla sabbia, e poi avrebbe cercato un inizio altrove.

Avrebbe cercato una nuova esistenza. Una nuova felicità, se fosse mai stato possibile.

Quand’è che era diventato così patetico?, si chiese.

Fissò ancora la distesa d’acqua davanti a sé, quei sentimenti che andavano e venivano e ti lasciavano corroso dentro, nient’altro che solchi sempre più profondi, e sempre più dolorosi.

Poi, all’improvviso, rise. Rise così forte da spaventare un gabbiano appollaiato poco lontano su un pezzo di legno, forse il resto di qualche albero trascinato dalla corrente.

Rise così forte che quel suono s’infranse persino sull’infinità dell’orizzonte oltre il mare, oltre tutto.

«Salazar, sono diventato davvero patetico» e lanciò un sasso verso l’acqua, come faceva spesso da bambino nelle pozzanghere che si formavano qua e là tra i vicoli sporchi di Spinner’s End: gli piaceva guardare i cerchi che si formavano uno dopo l’altro, piccoli e grossi, fino a sparire, e poi ne lanciava ancora e osservava, sorridente.

E rise ancora, pensando a quei cambiamenti che erano avvenuti dentro di sé senza che neppure se ne fosse reso conto. O, semplicemente, non aveva voluto farlo.

Chiuse gli occhi al sole che scendeva, a quel tepore che andava via via ad affievolirsi sulla pelle scoperta.

«Niente spiegazioni. Niente lettere. Se uno dei due non può venire, non lo fa e basta, niente contatti né motivazioni.»

Quelle parole gli erano venute in mente all’improvviso, come una pioggia d’estate che ti coglie senza neppure avvisarti, quasi con ferocia a volte, e quelle parole avevano avuto per un attimo lo stesso effetto: non sapeva il motivo, era stato proprio lui a porre quelle condizioni mesi e mesi indietro.

Per creare un certo distacco? Forse. Per limitare ogni coinvolgimento emotivo? Anche.

O per evitare di essere scoperti? Soprattutto.

Snape rifletté per un attimo su quelle domande e sulle conseguenti risposte: era ovvio che ogni precauzione fosse stata presa per non essere scoperti, chi voleva prendere in giro, era l’unico motivo per cui aveva imposto quelle condizioni, ogni confine emotivo era andato in frantumi il giorno stesso che lo aveva baciato per la prima volta, che aveva stretto il suo viso tra le mani.

Eppure, in quel momento, sentiva una certa sensazione di fastidio, continuò a pensare a quelle parole, a ciò che era sempre stato, ma nella sua mente c’era come qualcosa che lo torturava, un assillo lieve ma costante: cos’era?

«Perché diavolo mi hai lasciato qui per sette dannate notti senza dirmi nulla?»

Il tramonto gli colorò il volto mentre la sua voce si perdeva nel vuoto, di nuovo, ancora una volta persa tutta intorno, nel silenzio rotto soltanto dal muoversi calmo di animali e mare.

Si alzò e fece un passo e poi un secondo e un terzo, finché l’acqua gli carezzò i piedi nudi, inondando tutto il suo corpo con la sua freschezza, sentendola persino dentro, e continuò a camminare rompendo quella superficie limpida che si rinforzava per poi allontanarsi, lasciando nient’altro che sabbia bagnata sotto di lui.

«Perché?» ripeté, calciando il mare.

«Vuoi davvero che venga meno alle tue condizioni?» Severus arrestò i passi e si voltò: Harry era lì. Immobile a trapassargli l’anima.

 

Il mare gli restituì la salvezza.

Fasulla salvezza.

Per un attimo guardò gli occhi di speranza di Harry e fu come se non fosse successo nulla, solo per pochi secondi fu come se i cocci fossero tornati al loro posto, interi.

Come se qualcuno avesse lanciato un Reparo per aggiustare una tazza sbadatamente gettata a terra.

Lui, però, non era stato sbadato, non aveva spinto quei sentimenti sul pavimento per caso, guardandoli frantumarsi, lo aveva fatto con cosciente dolore, era stato come strapparsi una parte di se stesso, ma era ben consapevole che quella fosse stata la cosa più giusta da fare. Per entrambi.

«Che ci fai qua?» chiese, ignorando le parole che gli aveva rivolto poco prima, senza tuttavia riuscire ad ignorare il suo sguardo.

«Sono io che ho trovato questo posto, ricordi? E sei tu che sei andato via lasciandomi solo, o non ricordi neppure questo?»

«Cosa ci fai qua?» ripeté, incurante delle parole del giovane Potter.

Harry scrollò la testa e sorrise appena. «Sono andato ad Hogwarts per tutt’altre faccende, e la McGonagall mi ha parlato della tua lettera. Ti sei davvero dimesso? Lasci sul serio l’insegnamento?»

«Sì» fu tutto quello che disse prima ti tornare a guardare il mare, alcuni passi ancora finché l’acqua non gli fu sopra le caviglie, fresca. Purificante.

Eppure continuava a sentirsi dentro un grande dolore, come una morsa che gli soffocava le viscere fino a rendergli l’anima vuota. Necrotica.

Guardò ancora l’oltre senza accorgersi che Harry si era tolto le scarpe e poi i calzini, e si avvicinava, sentiva il suo sguardo ma non i suoi passi nudi, né il suo respiro che via via si congiungeva alla propria pelle.

E non vide neppure le braccia che si allargavano per poi stringersi intorno alla vita, forti, forse troppo forti, ma in quel momento gli importava soltanto di quell’anima a pezzi che sembrava ricomporsi.

Pressata quasi con rabbia fino a tornare un unico pezzo, un unico specchio senza riflessi.

E se lo avesse lasciato andare? Che cosa sarebbe accaduto se avesse allontanato le braccia? Sarebbe tornato a pezzi?

«Non farlo» e si strinse ancora di più. «Non andartene,» implorò, poggiandogli la fronte alla schiena, quasi sconfitto. «Non lasciarmi. Ho bisogno del tuo respiro per vivere. Ho bisogno di te. Ho sempre avuto bisogno di te.»

Snape sciolse quell’abbraccio, e per un momento gli sembrò davvero di scomporsi di nuovo, e si voltò a guardarlo, a fissare il suo sguardo nel proprio, poi, senza sapere il perché, gli sorrise.

«Tu non hai bisogno di me, non hai bisogno di nessuno. In tutti questi anni ho capito che bisogna bastarsi da soli, essere completi da soli perché nessun altro mai ci completerà.»

«Io sono niente senza di te.»

«Io e te siamo sbagliati. Siamo sempre stati uno strumento male accordato e quello che suoniamo insieme è soltanto una musica stridente. Scadente.»

«Siamo due persone che si amano.»

«Amarsi non è sufficiente, non lo è mai stato.»

«Ma…»

«Non fa bene a nessuno dei due andare avanti così.»

«Io…»

«Cosa? Vorresti dirmi che lasci tua moglie e ci sveliamo al mondo? Sai benissimo che è un’idiozia.»

Snape si fermò per un istante, l’acqua che continuava a stringersi intorno alle loro caviglie, guardò alcuni secondi il mare quasi del tutto immerso nella notte, e guardò Harry che stava in silenzio, forse perché sapeva che non esisteva replica alle parole del professore, poi riprese a parlare: «Non c’è completezza nell’essere amanti, perché il tempo trascorso insieme è tempo rubato, è poco. Troppo poco. È rubare attimi al mondo, rubare quello che altrimenti non ci sarebbe concesso. E non c’è completezza in questo.»

«Sarà tempo rubato, sarà troppo poco, ma io sono completo soltanto quando sono con te. Soltanto in quelle poche ore.»

Severus sospirò, a lungo, lasciando uscire tutte quelle sensazioni, sputarle fuori come fossero veleno, un veleno che più teneva in circolo nel sangue, più lo rendeva debole, sconfitto. Arreso a quelle parole e alla consapevolezza che erano voci anche _sue_ , se le sentiva addosso come il fresco del mare che gli saliva lungo la pelle. Come la notte che lentamente gli si avvolgeva addosso simile ad una coperta di lino.

Non poteva fare a meno di quel tempo rubato, e sapeva che avere quei pochi momenti era meglio di non averne, ma doveva chiudere lì, mettere fine alla loro relazione, era la cosa giusta da fare, e allora perché era così difficile andarsene di nuovo? Allontanarsi da Harry. Lasciarlo ancora una volta da solo a guardare uno spicchio di luna specchiarsi nell’acqua.

Come si fa a rinunciare a qualcosa di bello anche se sbagliato?, si chiese, sfilando una sigaretta dai pantaloni e portandosela alle labbra, un po’ storta.

«Smettila con questa schifezza!»

La sigaretta volò nell’acqua, leggera. Spezzata. Quando si era avvicinato così tanto?

La fissò quasi come fosse un essere vivente che se ne stava lì, beato, a galleggiare nel mare, lasciandosi cullare dalla corrente, da quella moltitudine di dita trasparenti che ti spingevano da una parte e dall’altra: in quel momento parve un’ottima prospettiva anche a lui.

Fece un passo, poi un altro, dieci, venti, finché l’acqua non gli sfiorò il ventre e semplicemente si lasciò andare, una timida spinta all’indietro e nient’altro che la leggerezza, nient’altro che la luna e il fresco che gli invase la schiena, il collo e ogni singolo capello.

In quel momento gli sembrò di essere come quella sigaretta che galleggiava poco lontano, spezzato anche lui, ma lì, in quegli istanti, si sentiva bene ad essere così inconsistente. Così niente nella vastità.

«Vorrei che fosse tutto così semplice. Due corpi in acqua a guardare la luna.»

«La semplicità non è mai stata materia delle nostre vite.»

«No, infatti.»

Per alcuni minuti furono nient’altro che due corpi nell’acqua che fissavano la luna e si lasciavano cullare dalla lieve corrente, immersi nei pensieri e in tutto quello che non erano stati, e in quel passato che li aveva allontanati e avvicinati più di una volta.

Rimasero a galleggiare mentre i vestiti si facevano pesanti e il respiro sempre più leggero.

«Non farlo.»

«Cosa?»

«Qualsiasi cosa tu stia facendo.»

«Ti ho solo preso la mano.»

«Non farlo.»

Harry poggiò di nuovo i piedi sul fondo e si allontanò, quasi rabbioso, facendolo ondeggiare come una barca colpita da una piccola onda.

Per alcuni secondi rimase con le braccia spalancate e gli occhi chiusi, non guardandolo neppure, poi, semplicemente, lo seguì.

«Sai cosa significa essere la seconda scelta?»

«Tu per me non sei la seconda scelta.»

«Lo sono. E lo sarò sempre. Sarò sempre la tua seconda scelta perché tu hai una moglie, una famiglia, ed io sono semplicemente il terzo incomodo. L’amante.»

«Per me sei più di questo, e lo sai.»

«Io so che dobbiamo andare dall’altra parte del mondo per stare da soli. So che dobbiamo inventarci luoghi sperduti per fare l’amore o qualsiasi cosa facciamo io e te.»

«Smettila, sapevi fin dall’inizio che ero sposato.»

«Basta, Harry, basta, finiamola semplicemente qui.»

«No. Io non voglio rinunciare a te. No.»

«No?! Hai idea di cosa significa guardarti ma non poterti toccare? Non poter prendere la tua mano e mostrare che ti amo?»

«Guarda che per me è lo stesso.»

«No, non lo è, tu hai una moglie con cui fare tutte queste cose, con cui vivere la vita che vorrei vivere io con te. Tu vivi di qua e di là, non dirmi che è lo stesso, perché non lo è. Ti guardo sorridere a Ginny davanti a tutti e muoio perché non potrai mai sorridere a me allo stesso modo. E la cosa peggiore è che a te va bene così, va bene stare con lei e va bene stare con me, ma non può essere così, per nessuno dei tre.»

«Io… io la lascerò.»

«Non fare promesse che non puoi mantenere.» Snape prese un’altra sigaretta e se la portò di nuovo alle labbra dopo averla asciugata con un incantesimo, e l’accese, inspirando la prima boccata come fosse ossigeno di cui aveva bisogno. «Soprattutto perché non vuoi» aggiunse prima di mandare giù altro fumo. «Non è nel nostro destino stare insieme, ammettiamolo, lo abbiamo sempre saputo, solo che volevamo illuderci, credere in qualcosa che non esiste, perché è questo che fanno gli uomini, credono a cose che non esistono, si aggrappano a fasulle speranze per non soccombere a nient’altro che la realtà.»

Harry rimase in silenzio, immobile, teso, quasi non respirava, e Severus buttò fuori fino all’ultima traccia di fumo nei polmoni, a lungo, come se stesse buttando fuori la più totale consapevolezza con lo sguardo aperto unicamente al buio.

Fu un attimo, un istante soltanto di assoluta perdizione prima di accorgersi che le labbra di Harry erano sulle sue, morbide, umide, sapevano di sale. Di mare.

«Che diavolo fai?» Snape riaprì gli occhi, quasi li spalancò, irato, e lo spinse lontano, così forte da farlo cadere a terra tra la sabbia e l’acqua. «La devi smettere.» Eppure quel frammento di assoluta perdizione…

Severus non pensò, il suo cervello fu come se si fosse scollegato, come se qualcuno stesse strappando uno ad uno ogni filo che lo teneva attaccato alla ragione.

Non sapeva perché, se fosse l’imminente distacco o il fatto che non avrebbe più potuto averlo, toccarlo o sentire il suo profumo. Stringerlo e ascoltare la sua voce.

Cos’era? Aveva bisogno di un addio? Un addio che avrebbe fatto più male di qualsiasi altra cosa?

E faceva male gettare lontano la sigaretta e scivolare sopra di lui e assaporare la sua bocca, e lo faceva a pezzi respirargli dentro e toccargli il collo e la nuca, e le spalle e il ventre, e quasi l’anima.

«Stupido! Stupido! Stupido!» ripeté, cercando in tutti i modi di allontanarsi da quella bocca, dal suo corpo, ma più ci provava, e più non riusciva a staccarsi; forse perché poi avrebbe dovuto farlo per sempre, voleva godersi quegli ultimi istanti, quegli ultimi frammenti di un sentimento che non erano mai stati destinati a consumare fino in fondo.

«Beh, tu sei più stupido di me visto che prima mi respingi e poi mi salti addosso» e gli sorrise, facendolo impazzire, perché quel sorriso gli sarebbe mancato come una boccata d’ossigeno.

«Per Salazar, stai zitto» e Snape si sfilò la maglietta, incurante delle parole di Harry, dell’evidenza che si stava davvero comportando come uno stolto; incurante di tutto. E levò anche la sua di maglietta per scoprirne la pelle e assaporare ogni centimetro che sapeva di mare.

E lo sentì il sale sulla lingua, tutto il salato di quell’amore inconsistente alla vita, tutto il sapore della mancanza.

Sarebbe sopravvissuto?

Sarebbe riuscito a passare oltre ciò che era stato?

Severus non lo sapeva, non sapeva cosa avrebbe provato quando avrebbe lasciato quella spiaggia, quella luna ed Harry sotto di essa.

In quel momento desiderava soltanto il corpo del giovane uomo, assaporarlo interamente per un’ultima volta, voleva soltanto essere un egoista che s’imprimeva addosso le sensazioni del suo respiro e delle labbra, della sua carne e dei suoi umori.

Quel piccolo pezzo di luna li illuminava appena, ma Severus non aveva bisogno della luce per guardare il corpo di Harry, lui che era vissuto sempre nell’oscurità ne conosceva ogni brandello, ogni sfumatura, ogni singolo neo e piccola cicatrice, e gli piaceva pensare che per Harry fosse lo stesso.

Gli tolse in fretta ogni altro indumento mentre l’acqua scivolava sotto di loro, fresca e rigenerante sui loro corpi che andavano a fuoco, fremevano e tremavano a quei tocchi di dita e alle carezze della lingua.

Avvertì un leggero fremito in Harry quando la sua bocca gli succhiò avida il collo, e lo sentì tendersi fortemente per tutto il tempo che scendeva, lembo dopo lembo, fino al ventre, mentre l’acqua schizzava addosso ad entrambi.

E gemette, violento, stringendo la sabbia sotto di sé con tutta l’energia che aveva, e Snape fece lo stesso mentre lo accoglieva interamente in bocca, e lo assaporava fino in fondo sentendo tutta la ruvidezza del mare sotto alle dita.

Severus, però, si staccò quasi subito e si rimise in piedi, guardandolo con un sorriso.

«Cosa… ?!»

«Vieni con me» e tese una mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi e condurlo di nuovo nell’acqua più profonda, lì dove il mare li avrebbe tenuti uniti dandogli l’illusione di un per sempre, saldandogli addosso l’amore stesso con ogni molecola.

E lo avvicinò a sé, baciandolo come se fosse stata la loro ultima volta, poi un lampo improvviso lo fece tremare perché si rese conto che quegli erano davvero gli ultimi istanti che passavano insieme, e con quella consapevolezza lo strinse ancora più forte e lo baciò quasi con rabbia. Famelico e assetato di null’altro che il suo essere.

E con quella coscienza della fine, entrò in lui, lento come non lo era la sua bocca, delicato come non erano le sue labbra.

Era non riuscire a lasciarlo andare, ma sapere di doverlo fare.

Era la perfezione di sentirsi così complementari, pur essendo consapevole di essere note stonate.

Era avere Harry accanto a sé, pur rendendosi conto di dover andare lontano da lui e dimenticarlo.

E la dolcezza delle labbra del ragazzo si confondeva con il profumo di sale mentre l’acqua scivolava sui loro corpi nudi che si amavano con profonda tenerezza, e li guardava sfiorarsi a vicenda la pelle, toccarsi e legarsi sempre di più uno all’altro, e ascoltava i loro gemiti, i loro respiri spezzati da carne che entrava nella carne. Completa. Perfetta.

«Perché deve finire?» gli chiese Harry mentre si spingeva ancora in lui sentendo le sue gambe stringersi alla propria vita più forti quando acuiva la presa sui suoi fianchi.

«Perché è giusto così.»

Il mare si mosse appena e Harry reclinò la testa per guardare la luna, per lasciarsi andare alla lingua sulla gola e Severus ne leccò ogni parte, e la baciò, ascoltando ogni battito e ogni respiro che gli regalava. Sentendo il suo corpo che cedeva sempre di più fino ad urlare nella notte soltanto il nulla, a gridare tutto quello che non avrebbero più potuto avere, e provare, e conoscere l’uno dell’altro.

E rimasero immobili per alcuni minuti nell’acqua, appagati e silenziosi, lasciando fuori il sipario su quell’ultimo atto della loro vita insieme.

 

Il mare gli restituì il silenzio.

Calmo silenzio.

Snape sentì il sole iniziare a bruciargli la pelle, un calore piacevole che gli invase tutto il corpo, aprì appena gli occhi verso Harry che gli dormiva accanto, tranquillo, la maglietta stropicciata e i jeans poco lontani ormai asciutti; li richiuse per un attimo, inspirando i profumi del mare e quello di Harry che sapeva d’acqua e di sale, di sabbia e dei loro corpi uniti.

Se ne beò per alcuni minuti, riempendosene i polmoni e perfino l’anima, come se volesse crearsi una scorta personale da portarsi dietro per sempre – sarebbe mai bastata? – e farne una droga quando ne avrebbe avuto più bisogno.

Riaprì nuovamente gli occhi e si alzò, senza distogliere lo sguardo da quel ragazzo che continuava a dormire, da quella vita che ancora una volta gli scivolava via. Dalla felicità.

Si rivestì, senza fretta, quasi flemmatico, e altrettanto lento Appellò dalla valigia dove aveva messo tutte le sue cose, una pergamena e una piuma.

Parole veloci. Parole un po’ deformate dalla posizione.

Poche parole lasciate accanto ad Harry e ai suoi sogni.

Raccolse tutto fissando per un’ultima volta il giovane Potter e poi sparì da quella spiaggia nuovamente come aveva fatto giorni e giorni prima, ma stavolta non sarebbe tornato, non si sarebbe guardato indietro.

 

_Se davvero mi ami, non cercarmi._

_Se davvero mi ami, sii felice, perché è quello che desidero per te più di ogni altra cosa._

_S.S._

 

Gli avrebbe lasciato la possibilità di essere felice sacrificando quella che lui aveva assaporato per pochi attimi.

Lo avrebbe lasciato alla sua vita.

 

Il mare gli restituì il sacrificio.

Nient’altro che il sacrificio.

 

 

 


End file.
